Howl To The Moon Chapters 120
by Pixieleaf1800
Summary: Howl To The Moon Dimitra White-Willow finds herself imprissoned by a unusually large pack of werewolves, she is dead set on believing they are her enemies, after all they are keeping her from her mysterious goal. But she might be wrong about the pack.


Howl To The Moon

Chapter 1

Dimitra's POV

As I walked down the narrow alley, I listened. you'd be kind of stupid not to. Still no matter what I did, I couldn't hide the fact that these circumstances were slightly unusual. I was being stalked by werewolves.

And I was one too.

I turned another corner thinking I probably wasn't going to outrun them. My thoughts seemed to project cause I turned onto a dead end. I turned to my right and hid behind a garbage bin.

I did that just a four guys turned my corner. Fortunately they didn't see me, they walked a little further in. Probably to check if I was hiding in a corner. My stomach clenched as he came closer to me. Thank Fenrir they didn't see me.

A guy with jet black hair, who from my point of view, looked kinda hot, said to a guy with ash-blonde hair, who was also hot, "Hey Conner, where'd she go?" I realized then, that Conner was the alpha.

The alpha, Conner, I reminded myself, replied. "She's been here, I can smell her. Though, clearly, she's not here anymore." Boy, they were wrong. "We'll have to come up with a better strategy than following her."

I couldn't help muttering "No shit Sherlock." Luckily a guy with dirty-blonde hair muffled out my voice by saying, "She's too fast for that." I took that as a complement.

Conner was nodding, so listened closer. "We'll split up, catch the girl by surprise, but don't go too far from the rest of the pack. We'll keep a thought channel open so we know when someone catches a fresh scent. For all we know she could be one of Deveroux's stupid snakes." Okay, that really pissed me off.

Before I actually knew what I was doing, I lept out and kicked the guy with the jet black hair in the back of the knee, so he was kneeling. After that I turned around and punched Conner in the jaw. The guy I kicked recovered himself and changed into a wolf with reddish brown fur, he then tried to jump over me, but I changed into a snow-white she-wolf and crouched down so he jumped over me.

He then joined three other wolves in surrounding me, and they were doing a pretty good job of it too. My back was to the wall and I had four wolves advancing on me. I was screwed.

As if sensing my lack of perseverance, a black wolf stepped forward. I growled in warning, but he just brushed my mind and I was hearing the words, "You have a choice now, either you fight, and die." and like I didn't have a chance in beating them, "Or you can come with us, you tell us why you're here, if we're satisfied with you tale, you can leave, if not." He left it like that. but if I had to choose I would say he was Conner. I saw him nod, so I thought directly at him, Do I get to hear any other names?

As soon as I thought that I felt three other minds brush against mine. it wasn't unpleasant, more like a cool breeze against my skin. The reddish-brown wolf stepped forward thinking, I'm called Damon. The other two responded in turn, the gray wolf with brown paws was named Matt, while the brown wolf with gray paws was Seth.

I nodded replying by thinking, Dimitra is what I'm usually called."

Then I ran right between Matt and Seth.

I timed it perfectly, they had just let their guard down thinking I wasn't going to fight, so when I bolted they were caught off guard and managed to get the advantage.

I made it as far as six turns before they recovered and caught up with me. A wolf jumped over me and landed right in front of me. I think it was Damon.

I felt a sharp pain in my back, then I fell into the awaiting darkness.

Suspenseful, I know. Short, I know that too. I write more but I've gotta eat, I'll post the second chapter to Howl To The Moon, tomorrow after school. boo! school I know! post later, bye

vote and comment!

Howl To The Moon

CHAPTER 2

Dimitra's POV

*****This is a dream from Dimitra's past-and three years before where she is now*****

"Dimitra wake up!" Mom yelled from downstairs, she has this thing about waking up early, apparently it's for a healthy mind. I don't get it. "We have a visitor!"

At that note I blinked open my eyes and took a super quick shower, letting the cold water wake me up. I honestly prefer cold water to hot water because it saves energy. Some people call me a tree hugger, I call myself a environmental protector.

Once I finished, I put on a black skirt with a red tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like someone who would always stand out, but not in a good way, I had unnaturally pale skin, which stood out among the tanned people of California. My hair was blood red, which scared most people to death when my hair was wet. My eyes were down right scary. They were so bright a amber that when I gave my 'If Looks can kill' glare, people were terrified.

That was why my only friend Mathew, chatted with me. Mathew and me met at one of Mom's lessons, she taught martial arts, in the dojo upstairs. While everybody called me Witchy, he called me Demon. Asides from my nickname, we hit it off right away, Mathew was super cool.

I shook my head, I can get easily distracted when I had nothing to do.

But you do have something to do, I chastised myself.

I ran downstairs as Mom was saying "I'll go get her, teenage girls, they take forever to get ready."

"No need Mom. I'm right here." I smiled at her. I turned around to see a man about 27ish, and greeted him, "Hello, my name is Dimitra White-Willow. Nice to meet you."

Something about him was unnatural, it made me really nervous, like he was a rabid wolf. I suppressed a shiver as he said, "A pleasure, my name is Mr. Deveroux, I'm from the school. I'm here to talk about getting you into Advanced Placement classes." I nodded, Mom sent out the forms for that last week.

Mom looked at me and said, "Mathew's downstairs, we'll talk later." I nodded showing I understood. "Behave." she whispered.

"Kay Mom tell him I said Hi!" As soon as she left, I turned around to see Deveroux watching me intently.

He didn't look away as he stated, "You know Dimitra, Sara" Mom "has caused us all quite a bit of trouble lately." At that point I stopped being the welcoming host, becoming tense and ready for almost any attack. "Her young lupus **Wolves** are always chasing after mine. It's so tiresome. I'm just going to nip this whole problem at the bud." He sighed.

He sounded sorry, but his eyes were alight with excitement and the thrill of the hunt. Wait! The hunt, am I stupid of something, that's impossible. I took a cautious step back whispering "I don't know what you're talking about."

He looked at me as if in a way where he was looking into my soul, and he murmured, "I can't tell you the whole truth, but I will tell you this. After all, it's only fair. Those little boys your Mama teaches, they're lycans, you would call them werewolves.

Then he lunged at me.

When he did, he was a wolf.

Conner's POV (Alpha if you don't remember)

"Damon, carry the girl and put her in the rec room. Lock the door." when I saw Matt's objective look, I explained further, "Do we have any other rooms, unless one of you want's to sleep on the couch, I suggest to let her sleep their."

Matt grumbled something like "Stupid girl, why do we have to take care of her."

They didn't complain any further though.

(A few hours later still in Conner's POV)

The she-wolf kept twitching, kinda like she was having a bad dream. It made me wonder what was wrong. My pack mates call me soft, but I really don't care. Something seemed to really be bothering her. I unconsciously leaned forward. I told the guys that they should get some sleep, and that I'd watch the girl. They didn't complain once.

I jumped back when the she-wolf, Dimitra I reminded myself, lept up. A ferocious snarl ripped from her bared teeth. A low growling rumbled from her chest, it sounded a little like she was trying to protect something. Seth said I sometimes sounded like that, but I usually just shrugged it off.

Her eyes rested on me while I tossed Damon's shirt and swim trunks at her, saying "Best we could do for clothes. I suggest you change, you don't have any other clothes and i want to talk to you." I got up and turned around murmuring "Change."

I stayed where I was until I heard her say, "I'm decent so you can turn around." I turned around getting a good look at her. From her amber eyes to her pale skin.

"What's your full name?"

"Why should I tell you?" she replied, glaring at me, it was like her eyes were setting me on fire, they honestly scared me.

"Because your held captive on my territory."

"My full name is Dimitra White-Willow."

"OK, how old are you?" hey eyes held mine and they seemed so old, and knowing that it was impossible to tell.

"I'm 17"

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"Why are you here?"

She smiled for the first time, but it was a mocking smile. "That is my own business."

I was tired and annoyed, of watching her do nothing so I just turned around and snapped, "If you don't you'll be confined here, under guard."

I almost didn't hear her say "So be it."

I whispered so quietly I was 98% certain she didn't here it, "So be it."

(Dimitra's POV)

I didn't want to deal with this so I just curled up on the couch and fell back asleep.

Howl To The Moon

CHAPTER 3

Dimitra's POV

***Side note, (I know it's early but you need this info.) right now, Dimitra is dreaming, she is still asleep. This dream is a year BEFORE her last one. (Dimitra would be about 13)***

RING RING RING!

Ugh, stupid phone, whenever I'm about do something really important, it rings.

RING RING RING!

I grabbed the cordless phone, because whenever I use the other one I twist the cord in my hand. Then I hit the phone when I can't get it off.

I'm coming, I'm coming, I thought. I picked up the phone and stated, "White-Willow residence" seeing as through my annoyance I forgot to check caller ID.

Immediately I heard a response, "Hello Pumpkin!" Dad. Mom and dad divorced when I was three, but they kept in touch. Why they divorced I have no idea, but I know that they both still love each other.

"Hey Dad, what's up!" Dad calls every Friday at 4:30, so the fact that it's Sunday was kinda odd. The only time he does this is when he has 'Puppy Business' with Mom. "Puppy business?" They never told me what it meant despite my constant begging.

"Yeah." was his only response.

"Okay"

I ran downstairs where Mom was working with a new kid in the dojo. Once I got there I saw Mom lunge at him then I heard a thump, knowing he couldn't dodge I decided to save him.

"Hey Mom, Dad's on the phone. Puppy business he says." she just smiles.

"Kay. Can you help Mathew with his defense while I take the call?"

"'Course." Mom nodded a thanks as I handed her the phone and she went upstairs.

I smiled at the boy, he was kinda cute. He had dirty-blond hair and dark violet eyes. He caught my looking and blushed.

I went all professional as I said "I'm Dimitra, let's get to work." he smiled. "Okay let's see how far you got. I'm gonna lunge, your gonna dodge, simple enough?"

He grimaced as he replied, "Sara" Mom "said the same thing, and I'm completely bruised."

I smiled again, "I'm not as good as her, and if you need it I'll give you some instructions." The I jumped for him.

I knocked him to the ground.

"Hey no fair I wasn't ready!" he protested.

I smirked, "An attacker won't wait until your ready, why should I?" he shrugged. "Now lean forward, bend your knees, and try again."

This time I waited until I jumped.

Despite my instructions he still ended up on the ground.

We did it again a couple times, me giving instructions then lunging. He always ended up on the ground.

He sighed exasperated. "Demon, what am I doing wrong."

"Demon?"

"Your new nickname." he smirked, his smirk was kinda hot - hey I'm 13 I'm not THAT young.

"One I don't take 'witch' so I won't take demon."

"I'm still calling you that" he interrupted.

"Two, your problem is you're running, don't run." he looked confused. So I explained, "Every time I go at you, you're trying to move out of the way. Don't do that."

He nodded, understanding. "Go again." was his response.

So I did.

But this time he dove closer to me, and twisted so that I went right past him.

"Now you got it"

He was grinning as Mom walked down the stairs and into the dojo.

"How are we doing" Mom asked me.

"Mathew's got the basic lunging dodging idea, but he need's more practice." I summed everything up.

Mathew pouted. Again he look way cute. "But you just said I had it." he whined.

I smirked, "You had the basic idea, and I can tell that you improvised. In some situations that's good, but you need a lot more practice before your perfect."

"Get out of my spot!"

I open my eyes,a and panicked. jumping at the voice.

He dodged cleanly out of the way. So that his back was to the couch and I was right in front.

He smirked. Then sat down where I was.

"My spot" he teased. I growled and sat at the other end of the couch.

I studied him. I looked at his familiar dirty blond hair. I remember that he had violet eyes.

HOLY SHIT!

I looked at the cartoons.

MATHEW

He was Mathew.

HOLY SHIT

Howl To The Moon

CHAPTER 4

Matt's POV

"Get out of my spot!" I yell, 'cause well, I've talked. Shaken her, even flicked her and nothing else worked.

Her eyes flickered open then noticing a slight twitch in her legs, I moved to the side when she lunged at me. Just like Demon taught me. She was watching me so I grinned.

Then fell back onto where she was sleeping.

"This is my spot."

She glared at me. Then moved all the way to the other side of the couch.

Not like I cared what she did, but Conner's order were:

in her 'room' before she wakes up

sure she doesn't try to escape

if you can get some information from her

sure she doesn't try to escape

can only leave once Seth comes

I honestly didn't trust her near my brother. But what do you do, I thought absently as I watched TV

I felt a prickling in my spine telling me that there were eyes on me.

I looked at the girl, seeing that she was looking at me.

Her eyes were filled with a million and one emotions (Surprise, shock, skepticism, and recognition)

So I smirk and in a mocking voice I say "Like what you see?"\

She rolled her eyes, "Dream on . . . Ummm Matt?" she asked as if she was uncertain of my name.

I nodded, as she asked "What's your last name Matt?" I smiled

"Why do you wanna know?"

"My reasons."

"My name."

"What's your last name?"

"Tell me why"

She seemed really annoyed, as I looked into her eyes I saw determination to do whatever it takes to find out my last name.

"Well, why do you wanna know?

"'Cause I know you from somewhere Idiot!"

"Awww, that's not nice." I mocked her.

"Just tell me."

"It's Greene"

She nodded, she was expecting that.

"So am I who you thought I was."

"Yes and no." was her reply.

"How so?"

"You're the guy I met, but are you the same as before?"

"That makes no sense."

"Is it suppose to?"

I turned back to the TV, watching the 'Loony Toons.'

Somebody walked through the door, I hope it's Seth, I'm getting really bored.

I looked at the door.

It's Serena.

With breakfast.

"Hey Vasquez. What do you have?"

"Mickie-D's" (In case you don't know which I doubt, that's McDonald's)She turned to the she-wolf, "I didn't know what you'd've liked so I got you an Eggs and bacon McMuffin."

Wolfie smiled and nodded. Something told me she was disappointed.

"Thank you . . .?"

"Serena" she answered wolf-girl's unspoken question.

"Thank-you Serena"

Vasquez handed her the bag of food. Smiling, I knew she was dying to find out about the wolf.

She walked out of the room.

I grabbed the food and took an egg McMuffin and a hash brown leaving her with the rest. She took her Eggs and bacon McMuffin, and the orange juice.

She put her McMuffin down and opened the orange juice. "Serena's not human, nor is she a werewolf, what is she?"

I smirked "Serena Aleta Vasquez is a mermaid.

Dimitra's POV

"WHAT!"

Matt's sexy smirk grew wider as he repeated it. "Serena Aleta Vasquez is a mermaid."

I looked at Matt, but couldn't see my Mathew in him anymore. I had no way to tell if he was lying or not.

"Mermaids are real they just spend so much time in the water that they're never seen.

That's ridiculous, I thought

I felt the familiar cool breeze on my skin,

Is not, Matt said in my mind

Outta my head! I snapped

Trust me it's true he thought as he dug into if breakfast.

I sipped my orange juice, grabbing my inedible breakfast and tossing it to him.

He caught it with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not eating it." I stated.

"Why not?" he replied.

"Figure it out" I teased

I saw him shift so I pressed myself into the back of the couch, so when Matt jumped I was ready.

Just as expected he lept at me. Unfortunately he anticipated my move and ended on my back pressing my tummy against the couch.

"Why won't you eat what Serena gave you Wolfie?"

It's Dimitra, I thought pressing my thoughts against his.

Answer my question! He snapped.

Only if you get off of me! I demanded

"Awww, but I like it here." he whispered using his voice. I could hear the pout in his voice.

Right now this is a mix of Mathew and Matt. Hormonal(Mathew), and idiotic (Matt).

"I'm a vegetarian you idiot." I smirked this time.

I felt his hand moving up my thigh. I struggled trying to get him to stop. "You're hot you know that?"

I heard the door open and saw Seth walk in, "Your shifts up." he informed Matt, then he saw our position, "But I guess you could take mine."

"No!" I yelled, Matt was distracted so I pushed against his chest so that I was on him. Before he could grab me I jumped up. "Ha Ha!" I cocked a hip and said "Matt you can go, oh and don't touch me again."

Matt go up winking at me, "See ya Wolfie" I rolled my eyes. Then he walked out of the room.

Leaving me alone with Seth.

And I planned to get some answers.

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 5

Dimitra's POV

I looked at Seth, studying all the differences between him and his twin brother, Matt.

Seth's hair was one shade lighter than Matt's, and Seth's eyes were the blue that every girl dreams about. But Matt's eyes were violet.

"Dimitra Right?" Seth's voice pulled me out of my head.

"Yeah, what's up?"

I fell back onto the couch. Seth smiled and joined me.

Trying to sound casual, "So . . . Mermaids exist?"

Seth grinned, "Yup!" he popped the P. "Serena Aleta Vasquez is a runaway princess of the Arctic Ocean.

Getting straight to the point. "Runaway?"

"Yeah, she didn't much appreciate the the fact that she didn't have a life of her own. So she took off. We found her a week later at the docks."

I smiled softly, "And so she became part of the pact." Seth nodded.

I sighed moving on to more important things.

Like Matt

I tried to sound curious as I started. "So . . . Who taught Matt to fight?"

Seth grinned "Why Dimitra. Don't tell me you got into an argument with my dear brother Matt!"

I winked "Naughty Dimitra!" He scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "So who taught Matt?"

Set shrugged, "A woman. Her name was Sara White-willow."

I felt the ache in my chest increase at the mention of Mom. "The name sounds familiar." I lied.

Seth gave a sad smile, "She lived in California , teaching werewolves how to fight. She died three years ago, and her daughter disappeared in the attack. Honestly, I'm scared to find out what happened to her. Matt searched everywhere for the first year and a half before Conner made him stop."

I felt a tiny sting behind my eyes. But I didn't cry.

I couldn't cry.

"Tell me about the girl."

Seth was starting to look suspicious. Well I was asking a lot of questions. She and Matt were pretty close. For a human, she could kick some serious ass. Her . . . name . . . was . . . DIMITRA!

I leaned back into the arm of the couch and smirked.

You . . . She . . . Her . . . Same . . . Dimitra!"

"No, the Easter Bunny."

Seth went still, breathing deeply for five minutes, thinking. "You're THAT Dimitra?"

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered.

Seth looked wary, "Does Matt know?"

"Nope!" I answered, popping the P.

Seth grinned, "Wonder how long it'll take till he finds out your still alive?"

"Unless, he's changed since I last saw him, awhile!"

Seth smirked, "He hasn't."

I synchronized Seth's face, "If you tell Matt you are in so much trouble!"

"You can't tell him either!"

I sighed, exasperated. "Then how will he find out!"

Seth thought hard. "How about we drop hints, and whoever tells him, owes the other person a favor. If a competitor gives up, the other wins."

"Deal Seth?"

"Deal Dimitra."

Then the door opened.

Matt's POV

I walked out of the TV room chuckling, and strolled into the kitchen, jumped on the counter and grab an apple.

Conner walked in, nodding to me, followed closely by Damon.

'So did you get anything?' Damon thought at me.

I shook my head, 'Nothing big. She's a vegetarian, and knows how to utilize the full power of sarcasm.'

Conner chuckled, 'Was she able to eat her breakfast?'

I shook my head again, 'Wow, you sound like you actually care!'

Conner laughed and left.

After a while I did too.

Conner's POV

I walked into the kitchen shortly after Matt left, thinking about the She-Wolf. Most people would be terrified if they crossed onto another pack's territory. She wasn't. Some call it bravery, I call it stupidity.

Remembering Dimitra's vegetarianism, I grabbed a bowl of fruit salad from the fridge.

Before I opened the door, I heard the She-Wolf's voice slice through the air. "Deal Seth?"

The reply, "Deal Dimitra"

I opened the door fully, and seeing the She-Wolf, tossed the fruit salad to her.

"What are you betting for?"

Dimitra shrugged, "A favor of the winners choice."

I tensed, and my captive laughed. "No worries, the freedom thing is a deal on it's own."

I nodded, "What are you betting on?"

"How long it will take Matt to recognize her!" Seth answered immediately.

Confusion was my dominant emotion. "Recognize her?"

Dimitra cut in before Seth could reply. "One, I'm right here. Two, I'm an old friend of Matt's."

I stepped forward, "One, I know you're right here. Two, what makes you think you're worth noticing. Three, which friend of Matt's"

Before the She-Wolf could comment, Seth cut in. "Seriously, stop!" We continued to glare at each other in a test of dominance. "Dimitra is Sara's daughter!" Seth blurted.

My head snapped in his direction, I looked him over, noticing that he was telling the truth, or at least he believed he was telling the truth.

My gaze swung to Dimitra, and by the look's of thinks, she was chewing him out using her thoughts.

My voice skeptical, "Demon!"

Suddenly, the She-Wolf got really mad. "What makes you think you can call me Demon! That's not my name! First it was Witchy, then it was Demon! Now. Well, now it's Wolfie! My name is Dimitra! Di-Mi-Tra! D-I-M-I-T-R-A! Dimitra!"

Thinking back, recalling how Matt said she hated being called Demon. I sighed, believing her. "Whatever."

I walked out thinking.

I felt a cool breeze on my skin, just before the words. 'Don't you dare tell Matt!' rang through my head.

CHAPTER 6

Dimitra's POV

Me and Seth Spent the next few hours watching movies and sharing life stories.

It was nice, being able to just talk.

Honestly I enjoyed being with people who I didn't have to pretend for.

But everything comes to an end. I thought as the only wolf I haven't met walked through the door.

Damon

Seth and I both looked up as the door opened. The fourth wolf strolled in like he owned the place (which then again he did) and grinned.

"Hey Damon what's up?" Seth's voice broke the silence.

Damon jumped up on the couch between us. "Shift's up! My turn to hang with Wolfie, and I'm not leaving." He stated with a stubborn pout on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, not amused. "Oh! So now I'm Wolfie?"

Seth smirked, "Yup!"

I turned my back to them, giving them the silent treatment. But it didn't work. They just ended up laughing.

My lips twitched trying to hide a smile they would never see.

Seth got up, flicking my forehead, "Bad dog!"

I almost launched myself at him, pissed that he would make such a comment.

But Damon pounced on my back pressing down on me in a way where I couldn't move.

Seth bolted out the door.

Well 'cause we all know he can't hold me down forever.

I thrashed around and soon we were both on the floor, Damon trying to keep me from getting up, and me trying to beat the living hell out of him.

We both finally stopped with him hovering above me in a attempt to intimidate me.

Damon started grinning like an idiot, as his eyes roamed my body.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer is SO cliche. So I'll just go find some bleach to advert your eyes. That okay?" The threat came out sugary sweet.

Damon got of me, realizing I was serious. "That shall not be necessary My Lady."

I got up cocking a hip, "Your Lady? Puh-lease I am NOT a possession. I"m nobody's toy, and if you call me yours again, you'll end up neutered, doggie-boy."

Eyes wide, Damon nodded furiously.

"Good." I tapped his chin as I sat back on the couch.

Damon turned around, not even bothering to hide the mischief in his smile, and the twinkle in his eyes.

"Like I don't have anything over you?"

"Oh yeah, like what?" My voice was sarcastic as his mile grew.

He reached into his pocket. Pulling out MY CELL PHONE!

"We picked up from what was left of your clothes."

I was about to make some snappy retort when the phone began to ring quietly.

Nothing major just a soft 'warning warning' Of course that meant is was Dad, cause well, After mom died, I'd figure out that he was some big important werewolf.

Well, I finally learned what the puppy business was.

I launched myself at the phone, but Damon twisted in a way where I couldn't reach it. He jumped up running to the other side of the room.

Hearing our scuffle, Seth ran back into the room, and seeing the phone, called for the others.

I finally got my cell in my hand, but then had four oversized werewolves jump on my back.

Managing to stay standing I answered the phone. "Hello?"

Then my legs collapsed under their combined weight and believe me, it was a miracle, I lasted this long.

I grunted as I hit the floor. Dad caught that and demanded, "Dimitra, what's going on? Are you okay?"

I saw stars before my eyes, as I answered. "I'm fine, just wrestling with some wolves." My voice started getting louder. "I'd really appreciate them getting off of me."

Slowly, reluctantly, they got off me, one by one. Watching me.

"Kay, Brad and his friends?"

"No Dad, they're in Arizona, I'm hanging with some other guys."

I heard Matt mutter "Daddy's girl."

Mental note: Kick him where the sun don't shine.

"So Dimitra, I just wanted to let you know I'm heading down to Seattle to check out how the packs down there." Wait, aren't I in Seattle.

"Kay! See you soon."

Dad interrupted me, "You don't know that."

"Believe me, it'll be sooner than you'd think."

I hung up.

"Who was that?" Conner's voice rang out, furious. I tossed him my cell.

"Dearest Daddy, Idiot."

Conner clearly wasn't in a good mood. Wonder why? "Why don't you just shut up! You're in no right gossiping on the phone. Let me remind you, that you're not exactly a guest."

As I looked into his eyes, I knew that wasn't why he was mad so I just dropped it. "Whatever."

Conner stormed out, leaving the rest of us wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

Conner's POV

"Damn She-Wolf." I muttered. Wondering what she meant by "Believe me, it'll be sooner than you'd think."

I shook my head walking into my room. I felt three other minds brushing mine, luckily none of them was Dimitra else I'd've snapped.

'What the hell is going on." Matt

'That was low, going on about her having no rights." Damon

'Are you okay?" Seth

'Enough! I just got mad."

A universal DUH echoed through my brain as they broke contact. Knowing I needed to think.

I'm not sure why I was so mad. Maybe the fact that Dimitra was disrespectful, or maybe it was the fact that she could be disrespectful.

Every alpha wolf knows another Were's dominance status, except for another alpha.

The fact that I had no clue how dominant Dimitra was freaked me out. Most time's alpha's hate each other because we're possessive, while hating being treated like an item.

Thinking about her and how she burst out, every time somebody messed up her name, I thought about how Dimitra and Damon got in a argument because he called her "His Lady"

I thought about how in a few hours, I'd be stuck in a room all alone with the She-Wolf.

My wolf growled in anticipation.

This is the mermaid emotion color wheel

White: Selflessness, Depression

Purple: Intuition, Cynicism

Blue: Loyalty, Ignorance

Green: Unconditional love, Emotional instability

Yellow: Humor, Fear

Orange: Desire, Possessiveness

Red: Courage, Insecurity

Sometimes an aura can be one color without have one of the qualities.

CHAPTER 7

Damon's POV

After our semi-not-interrogation we all fixed our gazes on Dimitra who looked us all in the eye without fear. Her brilliant amber eyes would mark her as an oddity to humans.

To us, it was a sign of a pure heart.

Her eyes flickered from Matt, to his twin. She smiled devilishly, looking every bit like she was about to do mischief.

I couldn't see Seth's face, but his voice held all the secret's. "So Dimitra, your hair is really long, when was the last time you cut it?" WHAT!

I've always refrained from asking this but . . . IS HE GAY?

Dimitra answered immediately, "When I was thirteen. I was supposed to get the split ends cut off, but the hair dresser felt like chopping it all off instead. Why?"

"Just wondering. It looks like it's been a while."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Are you gay?" Matt and I demanded at the same time.

Seth laughed, but, surprisingly, it was Dimitra who answered, "No, because with my highly trained eyes, I've noticed Seth's little crush!" Dimitra replied triumphantly.

Seth's mouth dropped as all the present werewolves gaped at the She-Wolf. "H-how did you know?" Seth froze, "Wait, who do you think it is first?"

Dimitra's eyes trailed across the room in a bored manner, "Easy. I'm not dumb. And it's dear Princess Serena Aleta Vasquez."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered the day we met The Little Mermaid.

FLASHBACK (Still Damon's POV)

Seth, Conner and I were walking down the port. Conner had sensed something odd at the edges of our territory so we went to check it out, while Matt stayed at the house. One of the pack had to stay at the house if another pack challenges us. If we're not there, they have every right to take our territory.

As my mind wandered I looked out into the water and saw a soft ripple, and as far as I could tell, nothing I could see, caused it.

Still paranoid I warned, "Keep an eye on the water." They nodded, in our world, danger came from everywhere.

Seth stopped unexpectedly, forcing me to crash against his back, "In the water, I thought I saw a face."

When we turned turned to inform our Alpha we saw his eyes closed, "It's in the water." Conner whispered, "I can feel it. It's not a human of a wolf. I don't know what it is."

On that note I took of my shirt and jumped into the water.

'What are you doing!' My pack mates yelled at me.

I didn't answer, knowing they'd root through my head anyway.

'Would not!' Seth cried, outraged.

It didn't matter, As I swam lower I saw a girl with brown hair surrounding her face. (The color was kinda like dark chocolate.) Ice blue eyes peered from behind the bangs pressed against her forehead.

My lungs were burning from the lack of air, and I knew I needed to go up for air now. I grabbed her arm and she pressed herself to me, I felt something cold and scaly against my legs.

The girl crushed her mouth against mine.

'What the hell!'

I pulled away, gasping. I then realized that I was breathing under water.

The thing pressed against my leg shifted slightly and I looked down to see HER TAIL!

My body jerked, and I suddenly noticed that Seth and Conner were not in my head anymore. The girl's tail started swirling purple and yellow, (Cynicism and fear).

*Who are you?* A soft voice rang through the water.

Without thinking, my mental voice answered, 'I am the werewolf Damon.'

The girl pulled away from me, I then realized I had grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

I let go, only to hear the voice again, *I'm called Princess Serena Aleta Vasquez Of The Arctic Ocean, but you may call me Serena.*

The girl, Serena looked at me with eyes that showed that she could not be tamed. Her tail started turning red, which seemed to match her eyes.

I looked at her, 'Come.'

I slowly swam upwards, knowing that Conner would like to meet her. Serena followed. I let go of her hand just before I broke the surface. Only to hear Conner and Seth yelling at me.

"You were under for at least twenty minutes, do you know what kinds of brain damage you could get?"

"You should not have went in alone. You don't know what's out there!"

"What you did was stupid."

Yadah-Yadah-Yadah

I looked at them then turned lightly when I felt Serena's cool hands on my back.

"Guys, enough! This is Princess Serena Aleta Vasquez Of The Arctic Ocean. Or just Serena. Now, be nice!" I didn't think she was some ax murderer.

They just looked at me. "And what is she?"

The soft voice sounded angry. "I'm right here!"She paused. "And I'm a mermaid."

END OF FLASHBACK (Still Damon's POV)

I looked at him, "Good choice."

(8)Howl To The Moon

Dimitra's POV

"Good choice." Damon broke the silence. I rolled my eyes.

Guys.

"I'm bored." Matt stated. I laughed, and for some reason, everyone began gawking at me. I sat down on the couch, only to have Matt pick me up, sit in my place, and place mo on his lap. "My spot." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes again, but stayed where I was.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Seth inquired. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

Damon nodded, echoing my thoughts. "No chick flicks." Matt eyed me meaningfully.

I laughed again, "I may be a girl, but I despise sappy films."

The door behind us opened, revealing Serena. Her delicate hands were holding a large pile of sandwiches. I tried to jump up and help her but Mat's arms ensnared my waist.

Matt greeted her by: "Hey Vasquez, we're watching a movie, wanna join.

Serena looked towards the blank screen, "Nice movie."

I grinned, "I know! It should get the *Best Movie Ever* award." I felt Matt's silent laugh.

Seth spoke up, "We haven't chosen one yet."

"No chick flicks." Damon repeated. Serena pouted, then grinned.

"Alright then, we'll watch a werewolf movie."

I smirked, "How about 'The Little Mermaid' then"

A look of horror crossed her face. "Do you have any idea how stereotypical that movie is? Real mermaids don't always spend hours brushing our long hair. They don't sing sailors to their doom either!"

Matt's arms tightened as he interrupted quietly. "Not always can they sing either." His voice held fear as he eyed Serena with wary." Seth and Damon nodded.

"Shut up!"

I grinned wildly.

Serena put the sandwiches down and said, "You've got one movie on me, I've got zillions on wolves."

I rolled my eyes named off tons of mermaid movies.

I spent the next ten minutes trying not to laugh. At last I couldn't take in anymore, a giggle escaped. Followed by floods of laughter.

"What is SO funny?" Matt, Seth and Damon yelled.

"What men you are! Listing off movies about mermaids. I am astounded by your masculinity." I mocked.

I looked at all those present. But everybody was watching Damon, though I couldn't see his face.

I could hear Matt's smirk as he stated. "I think Damon wants to speak with Dimitra ALONE." Matt lifted me off his lap and everybody walked out. Leaving me alone with Damon.

And Damon was mad.

As soon as the door was closed and the lock click - Traitors - did Damon look me in the eye.

"Not very manly am I?"

I held my ground, "Not at all."

Damon took a step further, then another, followed by another and soon he was standing in front of me.

He paused, then jumped on me then straddled me on the floor. His hands pressed against my waist. "Are you sure?"

Curse my ego. "I'm sure."

Damon began tickling my sides. Because he was straddling me, I couldn't lash out with my legs. After tasting the back of my hand, he used one hand to hold both of mine up, while tickling me with the other. My forced laughter rang through the room. He was unstoppable.

"Stop, Stop! Okay! I was wrong! You're very manly just stop!"

Damon paused, "Stop what . . ." his hand rested on my tummy.

"Stop please?"

"Nope."

He was about to start again when I blurted, "What do you want me to do?"

Damon leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Pledge dominance."

I froze, "Hell to the no!"

The only ways to become an alpha were to be born/made that way, or to show that you were more dominant than an alpha.

"No way will I ever show that somebody has control over me!"

His face was filled arrogance, "Fine then."

Damon leaned down to tickle me some more, and in a flood of inspiration, I arched my back and kissed him.

I caught him by surprise, clearly. But it only took him two seconds till he kissed me back. He hovered over me slightly and without breaking the kiss, pulled so that I was sitting up, pressed against him.

I ran my fingers through his soft, black, silky hair and one of his hands tilted my face to his convenience. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and, teasing him, kept my mouth firmly shut. He did it again, but he found no reprieve.

"Dammit Dimitra!" he growled prying my lips open. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and massaged my darkest corners. I tugged at his hair as I broke the kiss and pulled away.

"No way will I ever show that somebody has control over me." I whispered in bis ear. As I passed him.

"So are we watching a movie or what!" I yelled.

After a moment, the door slowly opened.

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 9

Matt's POV

"Are we watching a movie or what?" Dimitra yelled to us.

Seth, Serena and I had all tried to ease drop on what was going on, but all we heard was muffled voices, then Dimitra's hysterical laughing. Followed by more muffled voices. Then silence before Dimitra yelled for us.

We all shared a look, deciding that nothing was worth Dimitra's wrath.

I pushed the door open not even looking inside until the others were already inside.

But as I was about to walk inside, I saw Conner pass by. He gave me a warning look, and continued to the kitchen. What was that about, I thought.

I stepped inside and met Dimitra glare dead on. Seth and Serena had looked away immediately. But I was no wuss, I could keep playing the game of stares for hours on end.

I studied Dimitra while I stared at her. I noticed that her hair was a bit more messy, as if fingers had run through it. I saw that her lips were a bit swollen, as though someone kissed her hard. Damon's clothes were messed up. (NOTE: remember that Conner gave Dimitra Damon's clothes when she changed) So Damon kissed her, I thought as my wolf growled. Waves of jealousy poured through my body, as my stare became a glower.

After about five minutes, Serena interrupted us, "Are we watching a werewolf movie or what?"

We all yelled "No!"

We ended up watching the wolf movie after all, 'Stupid PMSy women' Seth thought to me. (No offense)

'She's your stupid PMSy woman." Damon shot back. (Again no offense)

"She's not mine!" Seth defended. Without realizing it he added "Yet." Which of course Damon and I erupted in snickers, receiving Serena's smug glare.

Obviously she thought we were laughing cause they got something wrong in the movie.

Dimitra's desperate mine sought ours, 'I can't take this anymore.'

My sarcastic thoughts drifted out, 'So you admit that you want me and think that I am super sexy?'

'Dream on Ego Boy." she shot back.

'So you want me, right?' Damon asked.

With raised eyebrows, Seth and Dimitra watched me as she snapped, "I'm a Demon, not a prostitute!'

They watched me oddly, as though they were expecting something to happen.

When I said nothing, Seth smirked.

Conner grabbed Damon's mind and informed him, 'You're off in an hour.'

Of course Damon replied with, 'Can't you just take her now?'

And Dimitra, hearing this, interrupted offended, 'You don't like being in my presence?'

'Of course I do, it's the damn movie that Serena insisted we watch.'

Seth chimed in, '36 minutes and 47 seconds left.'

We all mentally nodded solemnly.

Conner just laughed, 'Sorry, but I'm out getting dinner, nice juicy hamburgers.'

(An: Sorry, but can hamburgers be juicy? Life's greatest question.)

'What about me?' Dimitra inserted, weakly.

'What about you?' Conner replied harshly.

'Jerk!'

'Tree hugger.' Conner shot back.

'Environmental Protector!" Seth replied insistently.

My eyes widened as I said this, 'Don't tell me you're going veggie on me too!'

'Too?' Dimitra asked innocently.

'First Demon, now Seth, soon it'll be Damon, and Conner.' I stopped. As soon as I said 'Demon' Conner Seth and Dimitra all started laughing.

Dimitra withdrew her mind along with Seth and spluttered an, "I make no comment."

'What the hell?' I thought to Damon and Conner.

'It's a long story, and I promised to keep you out of the loop.'

I mentally glared at him.

Serena -Who I forgot was there- shrieked, "I'm trying to watch a movie!"

We all looked at her, "And."

Furiously, she turned her back not saying a word. Seth lurched forward, picking her up and setting her on her lap. "Don't be like that Angel." he purred and pecked her cheek.

Dimitra linked us all together and said, 'Told 'ya!'

Serena, noticing Dimitra eying them, cuddled closer to Seth. Marking her territory.

'Awww!' Dimitra thought eyes wide. 'She'd make a great wolf.' I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Third Person

One hour later, Conner walked through the front door, holding a couple of Wendy's bags. Of course, the pack and the mermaid princess, all swarm to him, leaving the door wide open, and Dimitra seeing an opportunity, walked right out the door. Sneaking around the corner as everyone walked back into the media room. Seeing Dimitra gone, a panic ensued.

45 minutes later they finally found her wandering the halls. And upon threats, admitted that she was just looking for a bathroom.

Conner brought her back to the media room ad just sat by the door watching her, watching him, neither said a word for a whole hour before the silence was broken.

"Are you going to say why you were in our territory?"

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 10

Conner's POV

As I grabbed Dimitra by the elbow and practically shoved her in the room, I'd been in mental contact with my pack.

'I'm starting' to wonder if she's more trouble than she's worth.' Damon started.

But Seth intercepted, 'So are we just going to let her go? For all we know she could just come back and wreak havoc upon us.' He had a point, 'Plus there was that phone call to her dad. Again, for all we know, she sent some sorta code to her dad saying she was in need of a break out.'

'Valid point.' Matt praised.

'But what do we do?' Damon asked

I - for the first time - spoke up. 'We could -'

A ringing phone interrupted my thoughts. Seth grabbed the phone. "Wolfe residence." Wolfe was ironically my last name.

Through Seth's mind, I heard a voice coming from the phone "My name is Christopher White-Willow, I called to inform you that I will be coming to check on Mr. Wolfe's pack."

'Ask him when.' I urged.

"When should we expect you?" was Seth's only response.

"Within the next week or so?" Mr. White-Willow answered . . . WHITE-WILLOW!

'Tell him about Dimitra!' My shock radiated through the bond.

"I think it would be right to inform you that we found a she-wolf on our territory, she's being slightly uncooperative though."

What's her name? Mr. White-Willow inquisitive voice rang through.

"Dimitra" Seth answered.

Mr. White-Willow sighed, "I see."

I could feel the wheels turning in Matt's head.

"Very well," Christopher White-Willow hung up.

'Well' asked with his mind.

Ignoring him for a second, 'Seth, you mentioned Dimitra to him. So that counts as loosing the bet. And if I recall, she get's a favor. Whatever she wants.'

'Damn.' Seth cursed, which he didn't do often.

Matt's enraged thoughts pressed against my skull, 'You both knew!'

Seth came to our defense, 'She threatened us! Sorta . . . she had that look in her eye! Sorta . . .'

'Figures' he mental-muttered.

Frantically trying to fix this mess, I jumped in. 'Calm down, they were trying to see how long it would take for you to remember.'

Sensing our panic, Damon entered the conversation, 'Besides, it's good for your non-existent brain power.'

That got Matt really going, I listened for a while before I interrupted. 'Here's what we're going to do. Keep to our original plan. And DO NOT let her out of your SIGHT for any period of time, for ANY food. Instead of waiting till she tells us why she's here, we wait for her dad to show up.

I could feel the smirk on Matt's face, sense the mischievous glint in Damon's mind. Understand Seth's excitement at spending more time with his new friend.

Slowly I pulled from the link to see Dimitra watching me.

"Are you going to tell us why you were on our territory?" the words coming from my mouth surprised me.

Oh well. . .

Howl To The Moon (11)

Dimitra's POV

"Are you going to tell us why you were on our territory?" Conner broke the silence.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why should I ? I mean why in the world would I tell you why the hell I'm here? And even if you knew what I was doing, do you really think I'd leave?"

"Tell me why so that I'll understand." he replied in a persuasive tone.

"Pshh, hell no!" I rolled my eyes.

"Dimitra," Conner warned. When I kept silent, I saw his control shattered. The next words that came from his mouth weren't from Conner, but from his wolf. An alpha, used to being obeyed. "Why were you in our territory. Don't test me She-Wolf, tell me." he growled.

Pissed of that another wolf was telling me what to do, I responded in my alpha voice, "Are you going to make me?"

He leaned toward me threateningly, I did the same. Without hesitation I used the lethality of my eyes as a weapon.

Conner flinched and since his wolf was in control, he didn't take too well to me being dominant, so he lunged at me and shifted on the fly.

As soon as I saw the first hint that he was changing, I dove to the side and became a white pelted she-wolf.

I circled the room, my eyes leaving my black opponent's SIGHT. The door burst open and I twisted my head to the side t see three wolves snarling past the now broken door.

Because I'd looked away, Conner too his chance.

He hit my side and I flew into the wall with a sickening SNAP! My left flank was numb as I launched myself at the black male and bit into his leg causing him to yelp. At that point Damon, the reddish-brown wolf launched himself at me, but I just moved to the side.

'Stop! This is my fight! Leave!' Conner and I sent at the same time with our alpha voices. I didn't know who they listened to but after a moment's hesitation Seth, Matt and Damon padded out the room. Leaving us to our fight.

Conner and I circled each other once more, this time I wouldn't look away for anything.

Not long after that little interruption, I saw the muscles in my opponent's back legs tighten. He was going to jump on me. Or try . . . When he did I ran to the spot he was just in, doubled back and pounced on his back. I bit lightly on the back of his neck, telling him that I was alpha, I was in control.

After a few seconds of internal struggle, he lowered himself until he was on his tummy. Acknowledging that I was dominant.

I got off Conner and he began licking his injured paw. As the surge of adrenalin faded, so did the numbness in my left flank. Every time I moved, it felt like someone was stabbing me. I even checked to make sure no one was.

I touched the minds of Conner's pack telling them that is was okay for them to come back now. One by one, they entered as though they had been waiting by the door.

I saw them, not sure what the should do, check on their leader, or make sure I was not a danger to their leader. I tilted my head to the side, indication that they should go to Conner. Seth and Damon checked on their Alpha while the gray pelted Matt padded up to me. A cool breeze pressed against my skull, ant these words followed.

'What the hell did you think you were doing?'

I raised an eyebrow 'When you think and fight at the same time, it causes emotions. Emotions lead to anxiety, which leads to mistakes. And we all know what happens when people make mistakes.' I yawned.

Matt's eyes narrowed, 'Without emotions I wouldn't do this.' Then that jackass head butted my injured rib cage.

I yelped, which caused everyone in the room to stare at me, Conner just looked very satisfied.

Without notice, Serena walked in. "Kay whose injured?" that damn black alpha and I said nothing. Seth did something that if he were human, would've been a sigh.

Damon walked behind Serena and began nudging her towards Conner.

"Anybody who wasn't in the fight get out!" Surprisingly, everyone did as they were told. So . . . Conner and me were stuck with an angry fish.

She turned around reached into her bag pulling out clothes and a first aid kit. "Shift."

I padded forward and grabbed some clothes at random, and as I was going to a corner, I dropped a pair of cut off jeans in front of Conner.

I got to my corner, shifted and threw on a tank top and some short-shorts, wincing as I pulled the shirt on.

I turned around to face Serena and the now human Conner. Serena sat on the floor and took his arm-you know, the one I bit and rubbed some salve on it. She wrapped the cut up, and told him he would feel better in a few days.

Her voice held no emotion.

I did the same and sat down in front of her and she gave me two pills and I tried to swallow them but they just dissolved in my mouth. She ran her fingers along the swollen part of my rib cage. She stopped when I growled, felt that spot a little bit more. "You broke a rib. Take these twice a day and you'll feel better in a week."

I stood up next to Conner and we watched her simmering expression as she stood to face us. "What the hell did you two think you were doing?"she yelled.

"He started it." I responded immediately, reflex reaction.

"Did not! You wouldn't tell us why you were here!" Did he not sound like a child?

"I was exercising my right of silence! You went all alpha on me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know? Maybe do what I told you to do!"

"Enough!"

Our heads snapped to the furious fish (;D) "First of all, you practically destroyed the room! Second, why the hell were fighting in they first place? And third, you broke the damn TV!"

I looked at the TV and broadcast-ed my thoughts 'Poor Television, I hardly knew you . . .'

Conner was laughing hysterically, while Serena had the 'Mad Woman Who's Going To Kill You' look in her eyes.

I grabbed Conner's arm and sent him, 'Look at her eyes!'

He did and we backed away very slowly as he replied. 'Well since the TV's already broken . . . wanna break the window?' he sent me an image of running for our lives. My only response was a nod.

'Three . . . Two . . . One . . . NOW!' We shifted back and flew through the window, me in the lead. We sped up once we hit the forest.

We kept a link between us as we shared the thrill of the run. Not long after we started the others frantically joined the mind link. 'Where is she? Do we need to come? Is something wrong? Are you two okay!'

'Calm down, we just took a run to save ourselves from the wrath of the furious mermaid.' Conner replied. 'You don't need to come either, she won't be out of my SIGHT.' I said nothing but I sensed the acceptance.

We kept running for half an hour, saying nothing when suddenly I stopped dead.

Conner had to twist and skid so that he would not run over me. 'What's wrong?'

My excitement was overwhelming. 'I know this place, I ran by here a few years ago, and I saw something, it was SO amazing come on!' I ran-faster now-towards a stream. Instead of stopping, I just plowed right through it.

Conner's confusion was my confusion as I jumped over a couple of juniper berry bushes.

He followed and stopped it awe as he took in the most beautiful meadow.

Conner's POV

After a half an hour, Dimitra asked me a question. 'This morning, when I was with Seth, he told me that Matt looked for me until you made him stop.'I looked around the small meadow Dimitra brought me to. The pond in the center, the cave at the edges, and the softest grass beneath my large black paws. It was so calming so peaceful.

'What do you think?' Dimitra's soft mental voice added to the beauty of the meadow.

'It's incredible!' My thoughts just as soft as to preserve the innocence of such a place.

The delicate white She-Wolf padded to the end of the water and curled up at the edge. I joined her and together we watched the natural life beneath the water.

After a few minutes, Dimitra asked me a question, 'This morning when I was with Seth, he told me that Matt looked for me until you made him stop.'

She thinks I'm a heartless jerk for telling her friend to give up hope. 'That's not a question.'

Dimitra dipped her snout, 'What was he like before that?'

Oh. 'Are you sure,' I sneaked a glance at her, she nodded. 'He was frantic, took it out on Seth all the time, I'm surprised he stayed with him. All he could think about was finding you, even if you were dead. One day he showed up on our territory, back when it was just Damon and me. Well soon they became part of the pack.'

Dimitra sighed and rested her head on her paws, I shuffled closer and she leaned on my. I nipped her ear in a comforting way.

'Are you bi-polar?' My beautiful She-Wolf asked.

'What?'

'Are you bi-polar?' she repeated, 'One minute you're staring off into space, than you're all alpha. THEN you attack me and now this?' She sounded playful.

'Hmm maybe I am?' I teased.

She growled softly, baiting me. Well, why not?

I pressed against her side so she rolled over and I jumped over her.

That was when I noticed just how beautiful she was, laying under the moonlight, her soft white fur glistening and her bright amber eyes showed more emotion than if she wore her heart on her sleeve.

Without notice she bucked, so I ended up in the water with a huge SPLASH!

I growled mischievously, but Dimitra jumped into the pond causing the after shock to spray all over me.

When she broke the surface, gasping for air, I jumped on top of her as soon as she caught a decent breath. I pushed down thinking, 'What don't you know how to doggie paddle?

She just growled in my mind and as she twisted so she was on top, and used me to propel her upward. We reached the top at the same time and we continued playing in the water for hours before Dimitra fell asleep exhausted.

She looked like she was having the nightmare when we first met, my curiosity overwhelming so I entered her dream.

It was a long time ago, Dimitra looked about 13-14 and she jumped to the side as a large wolf attacked pounced at her.

'Common Shift!' I urged, she didn't. The wolf attacking her was grayish-black. It kept jumping and snapping at her until I realized she couldn't shift.

Getting tired of this game of Cat and Mouse, the wolf bit into Dimitra's arm and she shrieked. Dimitra tripped and the wolf tried to sink it's teeth into her pretty white throat, but at the last minute she twisted to the side so the wolf closed it's jaws into her shoulder.

This time she didn't cry out, she just fell into unconsciousness . Thinking he'd killed her the damned wolf ran up a flight of stairs.

Dimitra twitched, at first I thought she was coming to, it instead I noticed coarse white hair sprouting from her skin.

I paused, her father was a werewolf, her mother was human. Dimitra seemed human in this dream, but the human part of her had the wolf gene, she just needed to be activated. When that wolf bit her, he'd activated her. If she was like she was now . . .

I almost pity him. Almost.

Slowly more fur sprouted and her bones crackled and morphed. With one last jerk, she'd woken up as a wolf.

Dimitra's eyes flickered open and widened, probably at the clarity werewolves get after their first shift. She looked so confused until she realized something and ran up the same stairs the grayish-black wolf had gone.

'No!' I yelled and unconsciously followed her.

There was a crash and we reached the top, we saw that the wolf had smashed through the window, kinda like we had earlier.

That wasn't what she'd cared about.

She ran towards the bloody mess in the middle of the room. At the center was a contorted lump that must have been a body.

The little white cub nudged it's mother, whimpering. The thing that should be dead managed to whisper something before falling into oblivion.

"Run baby, run."

Then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes to see Dimitra's to flicker, a soft sound like a sigh escaped her jaws. As if seeing that was a normal everyday activity.

'Are you okay?' after seeing what I saw, I was surprised she didn't spontaneously com-bust. I was even more surprised she could joked around after that.

'Yes thank you for invading my privacy.'

I winked, 'Any time.'

Dimitra smiled and snuggled closer until soon our bodies were entwined. Then we fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later, I woke up to a single howl at the edge of our land.

I sighed, probably just some wolf who wanted to cross our territory.

I got up reluctantly.

What's going on?' a soft whisper penetrated my thoughts.

'Wolf at the edges of the territory.' she nodded sleepily. We got up and began running towards the interruption.

Once we reached him, Dimitra stopped short, the wolf had changed into a man and he winked at her.

I growled.

"Hey princess Pumpkin Pie." She growled, then ran into the embrace of another alpha.

Chapter 12

Dimitra's POV

Oh Mother Of Hell! I thought as I bounded into the arms of one of me best friends.

Ryan's arms enclosed around my neck as he ran him fingers the my fur.

"I missed you Demi. Do you know how much I freaked out when your dad told me you'd been taken captive for crossing territorial lines." he rambled.

Conner growled, 'Hands off.'

Understanding that he'd crossed, he removed his arms and took a step back.

I on the other hand was not as understanding, 'What the hell makes you think that you can tell me what to do?' I turned on him.

Conner took a step closer, 'As your friend stated, you're my captive, therefore I have that right.'

Ryan took a step closer not touching the line between territories, but close. 'Mr. Wolfe, I highly recommend not telling her what to do. She's sent a friend of mine to the hospital for trying to force her to be his mate." I gave a wolfish chuckle as I remembered the situation.

'And, as we figured out earlier,I'm dominant. He growled at that. Wait a sec, 'Conner were you jealous?' He snorted,but it was forced.

I rolled my eyes, 'God, and they say women play off everything.' Both Ryan and Conner glared at me for that.

"Princess Pumpkin Pie . . . I wonder how you're friends would react if they knew how you'd gotten that name?" Ryan threatened.

'Don't call me that.' I growled in an eerily calm voice. 'And if you tell ANYONE, I'll spread it around about how you met Katelyn.'

Ryan's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

'Tell me Ryan, would I?' If I were human, I would be smirking SO much right now.

I felt more than heard Conner's chuckle. Being blunt he asked 'What do you want here?'

Ryan was all business in the blink of an eye, "I would like to attain custody of Dimitra."

Conner expected me to snap at my friend, but seeing me just sulk in a corner made him mad. So jealous.

He was very harsh when he replied, 'No. Now get off my territory.'

Ryan didn't have many choices, it was either fight of flee. I knew his answer, so I stopped the fight before it started. 'Just go.'

He was about to protest, but I gave him my 'I will not be swayed' expression, and he looked kinda sad.

Finally he sighed, "Call me when you get out." it wasn't a request, but an order.

I growled, but let it slide, just this once.

Ryan sighed, undressed and shifted. Well it's not like our clothes become a part of us.

As soon as he was out of sight and hearing distance, Conner looked at me. 'It's about two in the morning, we should he'd back before everyone's awake.'

That was understandable, so long as everyone is actually asleep, so I nodded.

'Ummm, now that my room's trashed, where am I staying?' It's been bugging me.

'Not sure, I'll figure it out by morning.' I nodded, and we began running to the house.

After about forty five minutes later, we'd arrived very quietly, Conner was working on opening the front door, and for the first time I had a good look at the house. I'd been practically drug here unconscious. So, well I had no idea what anything other than the-Now trashed-media room looked like.

It wasn't as big as the 'I just got kidnapped by something not human' books in today's stupid society, but it looked like the average person's house.

Actually, it looked kinda like a cabin in the middle of the woods. Finally getting the door open in the middle in his wolf form. He slinked inside the house, listening for anyone that might be awake.

I followed, looking at everything. I didn't really get a good look around while I was looking for a bathroom.

Finally we stopped in front of a door and Conner pushed it open, showing me a room that was a mix of black and green. It held a guitar in one corner and a bass in the other-Both acoustic-a dresser, a desk, and a double bed. The floor was littered with so much close, that he was mentally cursing trying to find something clean.

I sighed and grabbed something that didn't smell of have a stain. I found one pretty quickly, a blue shirt that said 'Don't stare, I already know I'm sexy.'

I shifted and threw the shirt on, and sat on the bed waiting for Conner to notice me. I occupied myself with trying to roll up the sleeves enough to see my fingers. The bottom reached my mid-thigh and didn't look sluttish at all.

Conner looked to the entrance and seeing that I wasn't here threw a frustrated glance around the room.

Seeing me on his bed, a low rumble escaped his chest and he grabbed some boxers and I closed my eyes until I felt warm arms around my waist.

"Hello." Conner whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my sensitive skin.

Liking the warmth he brought me, I cuddled closer and mumbled something incoherent. Conner only took that as encouragement, seeing as he wrapped the covers around us and lied down.

Before I fell back asleep, I whispered something along the lines of: "You've become very . . . comfortable . . . in the last night with me." Conner didn't reply, he just wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed and fell into the dreamless abyss.

Conner's POV

My beautiful wolf's breathing slowed and she shuffled closer to my body. I pulled her closer, and soon there was no space between us.

I thought about what she said earlier, about me being jealous. She was right, I had no idea why, but my wolf was furious with another male touching her.

Dimitra's lips parted as she turned around and buried her face in my chest, and slowly my anger faded.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and sent her a wordless 'Sweet Dreams', she just tried to get closer.

I rested my head on a pillow and fell into dreams of my little She-Wolf.

Howl To The Moon (13)

Conner's POV

"Where are they?" An insistent voice took me from my slumber. Seth.

"They probably got in a fight and had to clean their wounds." His twin.

"Oh no! What if they're dead? They can't be dead! Who'd lead the pack? I was starting to like Dimitra! They can't be dead!" the wailing was Serena.

"I'm willing to be you anything that they fell asleep." The challenger, Damon.

"You're on!" the twins.

Damon must've sent out a mental radar on the woods and not in the house because he claimed that he couldn't find us.

"Damon's loud." a soft whisper echoed in my ears.

"You should've heard the ranting Serena did when she thought we had killed each other."

Dimitra giggled, "So what's the plan?"

"What plan?" If these plans had anything to do with moving, I wasn't having any of it.

"Them figuring out we are actually here, where I'm staying, everything." Good, I didn't want to move.

"Well, I have an idea on where you can stay, but I have to talk to the pack about it." I paused to see her reaction.

"You don't have anything planed, do you?"

"I do too!" It was a half lie, I knew what we could do, but I didn't think the pack would go for it. "As to your other question, we could go back to sleep until they find us."

She shook her head. "I slept too long, I don't think I could fall back asleep."

"Then let's just talk." Dimitra nodded, "So ummm, what do you wanna talk about?"

She giggled again, "I don't know. I was kinda hoping you did."

I smiled, "Ummm, what's your favorite color?" I blurted.

The answer came immediately, "Purple is sexy!" I laughed.

"Green, favorite song?" me

Adam Lambert's After Math." her

"In my head by Jason Derulo. Least favorite food." me

"Broccoli." her

"Chicken, favorite?" me

"Chocolate!" her

"Pizza. Ummm I've got nothing." me

"Birth Stone?" her

"Emerald." me

"May, nice. Garnet." her

"January, impressive." me

One Hour

"I've got nothing." Dimitra complained.

"Same her." I groaned. "I wonder what everybody's doing."

"Me too." she mumbled. "I'm not moving though."

"The feeling's mutual." I moved to a sitting position though.

Suddenly the door moved open and Seth walked in not noticing us.

Dimitra smirked, "What'cha looking for?"

"Conner has my shirt somewhere and I want it back." Seth replied absently. Then he stiffened, realizing who he was talking to. He whirled around, "Dimitra! How long have you been here?" He still didn't know I was here, oh the things I could do . . .

"Since about three in the morning." she replied in a sing-song voice.

Without making a sound, I got up and circled around him. "So where's Conner?" I made movements across my neck saying I had something planned.

"Oh, I drowned him in a lake." Dimitra answered pleasantly. I couldn't see Seth's face but it apparently was funny.

"You WHAT?"

"I drowned him in a lake." she repeated and twitched her fingertips.

Recognizing my cue, I jumped forward.

"You forgot to finish me off! And now . . . You are dead!" I was supposed to sound angry but I was laughing at the end.

Seth was furious, "I can't believe you two! That was SO not funny! I was this close to attacking her to avenge you!" I would've made some sarcastic remark, but I was too busy trying to figure out the difference between laughing and breathing.

Matt and Damon ran into the room so fast I could barely see them. "What's going on?" Matt yelled.

"She told me, she killed him, then he came up and said she didn't kill him and that he was gonna kill her, then she started laughing at me, then he started laughing at me! And then I got mad." Seth answered in one breath.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"I did it and I still think he's a practicer of Gibberish!" Dimitra mocked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Matt. "You know, I never took you seriously when you said Seth was dropped on the head more than you were." Matt nodded solemnly.

All the while, Damon was laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach.

Dimitra froze eyes wide, we all stopped to see what was wrong with my pretty little She-Wolf. "I've been taken captive by crazy people!" We looked at her like SHE was the crazy one.

"Shut up Demon!" Matt yelled, while she just stared at him, her expression a mix between shock,-that he remembered-Thrilled,-that he'd recognized her- and Anger,-at something I was clueless of. I had no idea which was dominant but she searched frantically for something to say.

"I lost the bet." was probably the worst option, but that's what she chose.

"Oh, so you're bet with my brother is more important than me?" he pouted, well I guess both of them slipped up.

Dimitra's eyes narrowed, "I said nothing about Seth."

"Dammit Matt! Did I not tell you that it's WHATEVER she wants."

Dimitra looked like a child for a moment, a beaming smile on her face as she skipped around Seth. "You lied to me." She claimed in a child's voice, "Lying is very bad! It hurts my feelings, do you like hurting my feelings?" fake tears pooled in her eyes. The little bitch was preying on his weaknesses.

"N-no not at all! I-I didn't mean anything." Seth stuttered.

"Okay then! Here is what you have to do."

She moved up on her tipsy-toes and damn, I never noticed how small she was. She's what, like 5'0'', 5'1''. Damn.

I couldn't hear what she said, and by the look's on everybody else, no one else could either.

Finally Seth said something. "But . . . She . . . I . . . please . . . Dimitra!"

Didn't sound good apparently.

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 14

Dimitra's POV

I moved up to the tips of my toes to try and be as tall as possible, but I couldn't reach his height. Not my fault I'm a literal short bitch. Seth bent down so that his eyes were level with mine.

"Your task, which you must complete with honor, dignity, and secrecy, which took me .5 seconds to figure out is . . . You have to take Serena out. Dinner, movie, all." I moved down to my regular height and watched his reaction.

"But . . . She . . . I . . . We . . . Dimitra!" As I thought, there was no revulsion in his eyes, merely fear at the rejection of somebody he cared about.

I refused to budge, "We had a deal Seth."

"But." I gave him the same look I gave to Ryan before Conner and I left last night. He looked away, "Why?"

I raised my eyebrows at the people watching us, and I heard him repeat the question. "Why?"

'You like her! You need a push in the right direction, and luckily I'm a very pushy person!' He glared at me. I knew I looked smug.

'Fine! But you're helping me.'

I smirked and said aloud "Never said I wasn't"

I turned around and sat on the bed, I looked at the wolves, "Anything else to cover?"

Matt's POV

"Anything else to cover?" I saw Dimitra's gaze flicker to Conner and he nodded.

"Yes, but we need Serena to discuss this." Damon shrugged and walked out to get her.

This has been bugging me. "So since you didn't kill each other, what did you do last night?"

Dimitra jumped up and down, Me! Me, I wanna tell them!" Conner laughed and nodded. "After I drowned Conner in a pond-"

"Did not, I totally beat you!"

"Did too! Well this big scary alpha attacked us! He said 'I want the She-Wolf. I'm going to have her!' Conner said no and the alpha got mad. I tried to stop him but I was too late!" she fake sobbed.

Conner nodded solemnly. "W-what happened?" Seth actually believed them!

Dimitra looked stumped, "Why don't you tell them Conner?"

"Ummm, you seemed so excited to tell them, right Dimitra?"

"He was . . . ummm . . . well . . . The wolf nurtured him!" Creative.

Sarcasm dripped from my words, "So that's why you were crying!"

Her eyes widened at my meaning, "N-no! H-he yelled at me!" Dimitra looked triumphant with her idea. "He said it was my fault! And that I should've gone with him." I had to admit she was good as a fake tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly the door flew open and Serena flew into the room. She saw Dimitra crying and threw her arms around her neck. "It's okay, it's okay. I didn't mean to get mad at you!"

Because of Serena, Seth was unable to see Dimitra's face, and it was known throughout the room, but Conner and I were still when Dimitra winked at us.

'Oh the hell I could put you through! What would you do for me not to set Serena on you?' That little bitch!

After some hesitation, 'What do you want?' Conner asked, not surrendering, but being cautious.

'What are you offering?'

'What would you like?' I intercepted.

'What do you have?' Ummm

What do you need?' Conner saved me

'How can you help?' She's good

'I've got nothing.' Conner and I said at the same time.

Dimitra smirked and said allowed, "You're not the reason I'm crying."

'No!' another dual exclamation.

"Then why?" Serena held her at arms length.

'Last chance boys.' Dammit, what to do?

'I won't make you pay for the media room!'

'Matt?' Shit, I hoped to go unnoticed.

'A favour to be called upon at a moment's notice. Take it or leave it.'

"It's nothing. I was just trying to mess with the guys and had to make it believable. So well, I conjured up some tears and Seth fell for it!" Now the torture begins.

"That's not very nice Wolfie!" Oh young ignorant Seth, how I will miss thee.

"What did I say about calling me Wolfie!" Poor boy, "So what were we talking about again?' Whoa, one minute she's mad as hell, the next she's cheerful. I forgot what it was like with her!

"Oh, so ummm, why am I here? Asides from seeing that you're here?" because Serena was royalty, she was used to the politics. It was in her nature to be blunt.

Conner stepped forward. "To make a decision an where Dimitra will be staying."

"Oh" Universal understanding flooded the room.

"I don't want Dimitra hearing this," He continued, "So . . ."

"Then can I take a shower? I really need one." Dimitra interrupted. That'll work.

"Okay, I'll take Dimitra to the bathroom, everyone else-kitchen." Conner grabbed the She-Wolf's arm and they walked out the room together.

Conner's POV

I grabbed my wolf's arm and we walked out of the room. As soon as we were out of hearing distance I spoke.

"The shower's on the top floor, there should be towels in there, and I'll get Serena to find you some girl clothes." I was suddenly conscious of her being only dressed in my shirt.

Sure, I was in boxers, but they were like shorts, no big deal.

"Thank you." THAT was a big deal.

"No problem at all." I let go of her arm and rested my hand on her hip.

I saw her smile softly, and step closer to me.

We stopped in front of the bathroom. "Here we are!" she smiled again.

"Thank you, good Sir." my She-Wolf did a small curtsey.

Anytime Milady." and I swept her a ridiculous bow. I felt a little bold so after by bow I took a step closer and kissed her softly on the lips, just a small peck and took a step back.

Dimitra was biting her bottom lip and her cheek were red. Before I knew what was going on, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I pressed her against the door and bit her bottom lip.

Just then Damon yelled from downstairs, "Hurry up! We don't want you two killing each other!"

Dimitra pushed me away gently and smirked, "You'd better go, your boys want you." with that she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

My wolf was pleased.

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 15

Conner's POV

I turned around and walked away from the bathroom door. My thought's mulling over what just happened. I kissed her.

*I like her* my wolf stated, I sent him my agreement. Alpha's can hear their inner wolf's thoughts so that they may make proper decisions for the benefit of the pack. I named my wolf Eridor. Unusual, but he liked it.

I walked down the stairs slowly, recalling the things my parents told me when I said I thought I was crazy for hearing a little voice.

I turned the corner and walked toward the kitchen I told the rest of the pack to meet me in.

"Kay, so while I'm hunting for breakfast. What is it you want to talk about?" Damon asked before I even entered the room.

I rolled my eyes, "Get me something while your at it. We need to decide on where Dimitra should stay since the media room is broken." We were silent for five minutes before Serena walked out and came back with a T-shirt. I shook my head but put it on anyways.

Seth was the one to break the silence. "So, I'm assuming you have something already in mind?"

I nodded and explained, "Last night we did actually run into another alpha. Supposedly, her dad called him called him because Dimitra and him were friends." I think it was Serena who muttered something about lowlife jerks "His name was Ryan, he wanted her 'free' and . . . well . . . she said no.

"What!" Damon almost yelled.

"He was about ready to fight me for her, when she told him to go home." I finished.

Unsurprisingly it was Matt who caught on first. "So your saying we should trust her? I know her better than you and I say that's a bad idea. Just look at how many times she fooled Seth!"

"Not completely of course, I'm not an idiot." I rolled my eyes. "But, honestly, both of them could've overpowered me together. She clearly knew that. If she told Ryan to go, that means she wants to stay." okay, my reasoning was a little biased considering what just happened.

Serena looked at me in a way that made people think she was a little too perceptive. "I say we can trust her. But I don't think we should let her leave either."

Seth obviously agreed with whatever Serena wanted, so it was just to convince Matt and Damon, though they soon agreed with me.

"So now that we agreed that we can trust her, where is she staying?" Seth exclaimed, exasperated.

"She can stay with me." Damon and Matt suggested at the same time. My wolf growled, I wanted to do the same, but I couldn't right now, I didn't want them to know just yet.

"Here is what we do. Keep Dimitra on house arrest, but let her roam the house." my pack nodded. "We get her some clothes of her own, cause she can't keep wearing ours." As much as she looked good in mine . . . "And she gets to choose who she rooms with. Got it?" At least then, I'd have a fair chance.

"I agree." Serena finished.

"Ditto." Seth chimed in, leaning against the counter.

"Who says that anymore?" Matt looked at his twin. "I'm still with you so don't give me that look."

"I'm all for it." Damon interrupted.

"Good." I looked at Damon, "So, what's on the menu?"

Dimitra's POV

Note to reader: this is at the same time as when the chapter starts. Just so you don't get confused.

I closed the bathroom door, my back pressed against the wall. My eyelids felt heavy as I fought to keep them open.

To occupy myself, I opened a closet door in the room to see a pile of towels, some bubble bath, and some face cream. I grabbed a towel, placed it on the counter, undressed and put the cold water on.

The water pounding on my back was all it took to clear my mind and let me think.

I kissed Conner today, I kissed Damon yesterday. Yesterday was defense, today was . . . well . . . nice.

I don't like Damon like a do Conner, and I really liked Conner. Suddenly a memory pushed to the front of my mind.

Me, sitting on my bed, three years ago, when Mom was alive. Writing in my journal. I tried it for a week, then I completely forgot about it.

Dear Diary,

My birthday just passed and Mathew gave me the sweetest, best, present EVER! He gave ma a charm bracelet, on one end was a silver wolf, and on the other was a piece of polished amber.

The wolf meant something to him clearly, and he said the amber came from my eyes.

He is SO sweet, because when he told me that the chain was unbreakable, so we would always be bound together.

When Mathew says stuff like that, it makes me think my crush on him doesn't do him justice.

I'd better go, Dad'll be calling soon.

BYE

I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Perfect picture of innocence.

I pushed the memory aside and thought 'I still like Matt, though he may be a jerk sometimes-most times-it's impossible not to. Well while I'm at it I'll just put this down. I do not like Seth. I do not like Damon.(Sorry to team Damon)

Simple. Easy. True.

I hesitated, which one do I like more?

They actually understood me, these two men had absolutely understood what I was going through. They have seen the things I have, they aren't immature, of power hungry. These two wolves actually got what it meant to be someone like me. A runner, a hunter, an Angel hiding in the guise of a Demon.

They knew me.

What a mess I am, I can't even decide who I like more because they're just both amazing guys.

Just perfect.

I finished up and turned off the water. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to see no clothed waiting for me.

I sighed and, in my towel, I walked to the kitchen. When I arrived, I saw three jaws drop-and one look away, Good Seth-as I walked in wearing next to nothing.

I looked at Conner, "Oh, so you get clothes and I don't?" I wasn't mad, I've had worse, and by the way Matt was grinning, he knew it too.

Conner's eyes narrowed, "Serena, take Dimitra upstairs and get her presentable." Suddenly a grin wide enough to compete with the Cheshire Cat erupted from his face.

The twins eyes widened, "Apparently this was going to be bad.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs to her room.

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 16

Dimitra's POV

It has been an hour since I first entered the room, my hair has been curled, crimped and french braided. My eyes lined, shadowed, and stabbed to death. And don't even get me started on what she did to my skin!

Serena pretty much had to knock me unconscious to get me into the miniskirt, but I told her if she even came near me with those stilettos, I'd stab he with them!

I am now standing in front of a mirror, with that evil little b-fish behind me, admiring her handiwork. I on the other hand am repulsed by the makeup caked across my face.

"What do you think?" Serena looked into my eyes through the mirror.

Knowing that if I said no, I'd spend another hour here, so I said, "Perfect! Actually there's something in the bathroom I saw that would fit perfectly with this outfit!" I hoped to Fenrir that there were some necklaces there.

As if He answered my plea, Serena nodded, "Go ahead."

I walked out of the room and all but ran to the bathroom. As soon as I entered, I went straight to the towel closet, I grabbed all the creams ans set them on the counter, searching for the makeup remover.

Ten minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door I locked as soon as I found the right bottle.

'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Open the door.'

'Get outta my head Matt!' I scrubbed my face harder.

'Is it the hard way then?'

'Depends, is Serena with you?'

I sensed his confusion, 'Do you want me to go get her?'

'No!' I unlocked the door with shaky fingers.

Matt walked in, wary when he saw me scrubbing my face with a towel. I turned around and looked at him, "Do I look any different?"

He looked closely, "Your eyes are brighter?" It sounded more like a question.

I looked in the mirror. It was just the result of my now red face. I shook my head, "It's fine, your brother's girlfriend smeared every possible piece of cosmetics across my face."

"You never did like that stuff."

I shrugged, he'd heard the not-environmentally-healthy thing a million times. "I think I'm good." I stepped away to start putting everything away when I heard a low whistle. I looked at Matt and watched his eyes rake across my body.

I was wearing a denim miniskirt, a low cut tank-top and black ballet flats.

"Eyes are up here." I snapped my hands in front of my face.

"Ah, but I've seen that a million times, this is new," Pervert.

I finished putting everything away, and making sure everything was in the same place as before I walked in.

I stepped out of the bathroom and as I passed Matt-who's yet to look me in the eye-slapped my ass.

I whirled around, growling a warning. "I know 36 different ways to neuter a man, wanna see?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

He wiped the grin off his face, "Why in the world would you do that? It would hurt us both!"

I laughed, "Why silly," I replied in a childish voice, "it would be a fun review."

Matt went pale as I walked away.

Conner's POV

Just after we decided who gets murdered by Dimitra next, she walked in followed by a soon to be killed Matt seeing as he was checking MY She-Wolf out.

It was then that I realized what Dimitra was wearing, and DAMN!

"No! All my work!" Serena cried.

My Dimitra looked at her, "I never really liked makeup." She tried to sound innocent.

*I don't want that stuff on my mate.* Eridor growled.

I hesitated, 'Mate?'

*Yes! She is our mate! I choose her!* Inner wolf's choose the mates, they make good decisions.

'Very well.' Not much else to say, besides, I like her.

Matt's POV

I watched as Conner looked like he was having a conversation with himself in his head, it happened sometimes. Alpha's hear their wolves, everyone else communicated through emotions.

Right no, my wolf wanted Dimitra, and believe me, I was in full agreement.

My wolf sent me the urge to take.

To make her my mate.

My wolf chose her.

She's mine!

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 17

Seth's POV

So, if you're done staring at Dimitra like a bunch of idiots, how are we telling Dimitra where she's staying?' I sent to all the males in the room.

'Was not! I was talking with my wolf!' Conner tried to defend himself.

'Why should I stop looking at something nice? Damon asked, which caused Matt and Conner to growl.

'Awww, Puppy Love!'

'Shut up Seth!' How is it that we are SO alike that we're constantly saying the same thing?

'So as to my question . . .'

As if Dimitra were reading my mind-which is totally possible-she asked, "So I'm assuming you've come to a decision. Where am I staying?"

Serena explained what was going to happen and my heart sped up, just listening to her voice. She probably doesn't feel the same way. I'm going to look like a total idiot when I ask her out!

"Yes! I get to go beyond four walls! I'm free!" Dimitra broke through my wave of thought.

"You can stay in my room." Damon invited, trying to sound seductive.

"Not happening." The reply was immediate.

Serena rolled her eyes, "You're welcome in my room Dimitra." She shook her head furiously while simultaneously taking. Which caused her to bump into me.

She through her arm around my neck, "I'll room with Seth!" She sounded triumphant but still thought to me, 'You won't rape me in my sleep, will you?' I just laughed.

Serena shot daggers at her, she looked almost . . . jealous? Interesting . . .

Matt came to Serena's rescue, "Why Dimitra, dearest Seth and I share a room so you're more than welcome to my bed." I rolled my eyes

This time she took two steps back. Conner moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm all that's left!" he sounded incredibly cheerful.

Dimitra turned around, "Conner, is your room carpeted?"

"Uh . . . Ummm . . . I think so?" Conner was uncertain.

"Exactly my point."

"So where are you going to stay?" I asked.

Dimitra's POV

"So where are you going to stay?" Seth inquired.

I stopped and heard my wolf say *You most definitely wouldn't mind Conner or Matt so flip a coin.* I saw one on the counter so I grabbed it and flipped it.

Heads.

Which one was heads?

I smacked the palm of my hand against my forehead. Stupid.

"How's this, whosoever room I end up it, is where I sleep in. Got it?" Did that sound as sluttish as I think? Whatever, I can't think of anything else to do.

"Okay then, time to go shopping!" WHAT!

"Serena, you never mentioned that!" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"But you need clothes!"

"I've got clothes in a motel room!" Didn't she get a hint, I wasn't her barbie guinea pig!

"But-but! Fine!" She pouted.

Conner-who was right behind me- stepped forward and his yummy chest brushed my back. "Let's go now!"

Matt nodded, "Conner and I will take Dimitra. You go do whatever with Serena." I was directed at Seth more than Damon.

"You're going now?" Damon looked at me.

"What else am I going to do?" He nodded.

Conner and Matt each took one of my arms and propelled towards the front door.

As soon as the guys got shoes on, they led me to a van parked beside the house. Well, that reminded me of how much I missed my jeep. It was still at the motel and whenever I couldn't think and couldn't go for a run, I'd go driving.

We all climbed in and Conner took the wheel. "I've been wondering, how old are you Conner?"

He shrugged, "21, never caught your age."

"17, that's four years older than you."

"I'm 19!" Matt cheered. What a child.

"Ummm Matt, I think you forgot something at the house."

"What?"

"It could be your sanity, your brain, your dignity. Take your pick." Conner laughed.

"So where are we going?" Conner looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"3421 Main Street." He nodded and the rest of the drive was filled with Matt and I's bantering.

When we got there, we saw a dirty, cheap motel. Conner looked at me as if to say, 'You live here?'

I shrugged and jumped out of the van. "Welcome to the hell-hole in which I have been sleeping the last few weeks."

"Weren't you only here for a week and a half?" Dammit I slipped up!

That's what you think." I strode to my jeep, opening the door. Matt looked alarmed, like he thought I was breaking into someone's car.

I grabbed the keys in the glove compartment, not finding my room key, I grabbed my container of bobby pins.

I padded to the entrance of the motel, not stopping until we reached room 13.

I pulled out a pin and bent down to pick the lock, when the manager, Jimmy, walked by.

He raised an eyebrow, "Lost your key?"

"Nah, forgot it in the car. I don't feel like going to get it." The lie passed from my lips smoothly.

"Want me to grab the spare?" I shook my head and waved the bobby pin.

I slid it inside the lock and twisted until, with my highly sensitive ears, heard a click.

I opened the door, "See? All fixed." Jimmy just laughed and walked away. I turned around to see Matt and Conner watching me, amused.

"I forgot you knew how to pick a lock." Matt said first.

I opened the door to 'my' room, everything in a neat little bag, resting on my bed. I picked up, swinging it across my shoulder, while reaching under my pillow.

Dangling from my fingers was a charm bracelet, polished amber on one side, a sliver wolf on the other.

I fastened it around my wrist, no longer feeling quite as bare. I always wore it, but left it here on my last night. I was going to try and lose the pack that was following me for good.

Conner's pack.

I didn't want to lose it.

"You still have that?" Matt yelled.

And now he is not as oblivious as five minutes ago. He still has a while to go before he's smart though.

Oh Well!

:)

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 18

Dimitra's POV

"You still have that!" Matt almost yelled. I turned around to see Matt, shell-shocked and Conner just plain confused.

"What are you talking about?" Conner inquired.

Matt hurried to my side grabbing my wrist , the charms clinking against the chain. He pulled my arm so far I bent over. My eyes narrowed as I elbowed him in the stomach, he doubled over as I stood up straight.

"14th birthday present." I shrugged, Conner's fists tightened as he looked at Matt with jealousy. Interesting.

Matt straightened, "Not nice Demon."

I absently hooked my foot around his leg and knocked him to the floor.

Hey! Just cause I like the guy doesn't mean I'll be nice! Quite the opposite actually.

He got to his feet and glared at me, giving me sugary sweet smile. "Well, I'm done here so how about we get going." Conner stole our attention.

Suddenly a phone started ringing. My phone! Instead of what happened last time, Conner just reached into his pocket and tossed it to me mouthing 'Speaker'

I nodded and answered, simultaneously turning the speaker part on. "Yellow?" (AN* I do actually say that!)

"Wow! I'm surprised you still have your phone! I thought they would've gotten a hold of it after your dad called. How are you?" It was Ryan. Only he could ramble off like that when he's anxious.

"They did, I'm on speaker."

"Oh! Then I'll get to the point," Duh! "You know the old man?" Deveroux "He's got ears all over Seattle right-"

"I thought you said 'to the point?'" I know I was being rude, but he had info in my prey, I needed it now!

"I was getting to it, The Old Man knows where you are and he's coming to get you. He wants to finish the job."

Oh shit! "How did they find out? The only people who know I'm here is you, your MATE" To appease the jealous wolves "And the pack. I've been super careful? What should I do?"

Like it or not he was always the smartest of the two of us, he was good at planning.

"Depends, is the pack going to be involved?" I peered at the to men behind me, not looking as envious, but irritated that we were talking about them as if they weren't there. All wolves hated that. Alpha or not.

"No though they may want to, they shouldn't." I won't let them.

Conner set his face with determination, "You do remember you're on speaker phone?"

"Yes, that's why we're not using the actual names. Sorry but she doesn't want you to know." Idiot! He's going to be in some serious trouble now that he's been told to doubt his non-existent faith in me.

"Ryan, do you have any idea of who could've told?"

"No, but I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

There was a long silence, "Who is the old man and the AP councilor?" Matt demanded, he's smart enough to know that 'I don't want you to know' means dangerous.

"They're the same person." I corrected, trying to get out of the question.

His gaze hardened, "Tell me!" I'd get mad, but he has a right to know.

I looked meaningfully and Conner, "He's a grayish-black wolf." his eyes widened then narrowed.

"You're not going after him alone!" He said in a deadly calm voice.

"Who is he! I swear to Fenrir that if you don't tell me now, I'm going to hunt down every wolf until I find him!" Matt yelled, louder this time.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"We could be disrupted because we're creating a disturbance." Conner stated, I nodded.

Giving up I murmured, "If you want to know everything, I'll tell you when we get back." They nodded and Matt pouted. "Kay Ryan, thanks. Tell your mate I miss her."

My two wolves looked guilty for being jealous of a mated man. I hung up and threw the phone back to Conner. He put it in his pocket and nodded to me.

"Are we taking the jeep with us?" I nodded softly with pleading.

'You know, I doubt you'd be coming back here anytime soon.'

'What are you suggesting?" With Matt, that was asked multiple times a day. Then again it was the same with me.

'Easy, you check out and hang with us full time.' That sounded reasonable, I nodded and looked around the room for the last time.

Surprised I grabbed my key and we made our way to the reception. We dropped off the key and walked out of the crummy motel, following Matt and Conner.

"I'll take the jeep and you ride in the van." Simple, but of course they didn't like that.

"Your not going alone." I glared until Matt spoke up.

"How about this, Conner drives the van and we'll take the jeep."

Before I could comment, Conner cut in, "Why can't you drive the van, Matt?"

"Because I want to talk to Dimitra."

"So do I!"

I rolled my eyes, and entered my beautiful black jeep. Once again I reached into the glove compartment, and grabbed a quarter.

Conner heads, Matt tails. I made sure that I remembered when I flipped the coin.

"I ride with Matt." I stated holding up the coin.

"But" Conner pleaded.

"No, do not argue with the power of the coin flip.

'Fine. But when we get home, I get you all to myself.' he said in my head.

Home.

Amazing how after a short time it seemed to apply to me.

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 19

Matt's POV

Once Dimitra made her decision on who she was riding with, I looked to Conner who matched my gaze with deep fury in his eyes. My view flickered to Demo-Dimitra, she was watching Conner before she nodded.

Wouldn't you wonder what they were talking about? Before I could snoop, the contact broke and Dimitra went back into the car.

I grinned at Conner-which made him growl-my wolf encouraged me to tease some more, but Conner was my brother so I just got in the car.

I jumped into the passenger side and watched as Dimitra twisted the key, turning on the ignition.

"Where'd you get the key from?" I wanted to break the silence without her asking what I wanted to talk to her about.

Her trusting amber eyes twinkled as she smiled, "The glove compartment." The way she said it made me want to know what else was in there.

I looked in her head and heard a soft, 'I miss the old days," Before she pushed me out.

So I asked, "What else are you hiding from us?"

She bit her lip, "Nothing." Her attempt to sound innocent was adorable.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I reached out and opened her secret with a flick of my wrist. She bit her lip harder and shook her head, trying to sway me.

She followed the beat up van around the corner. Coming closer to the dense forest in which we lived.

My highly sensitive fingertips came in contact with a cold piece of metal.

I pulled out a picture frame, the glass held fingerprints on certain parts, as if fingers had run over it multiple times. That was when I noticed what was behind the glass.

It was a picture Mr. White-Willow took on his rare visits. On his first, he gave me a very explicit description of what he'd do to me if I hurt his girls. This picture was taken three months later.

FLASHBACK

"Let's take a picture to celebrate today!" Sara exclaimed. She was always very bubbly when she lived. Today was one of the rare occasions Mr. White-Willow visited.

Demon nodded, her eyes didn't have the cold calculated facade she normally puts up now-a-days. They often used to remind me of an amber filled cave, always so bright that they shown light on everything else.

"I'll take it." I often felt as if I was intruding on their family time. When Dimitra found out that I felt that way, she threw a fit saying that I was family and if I didn't like that, then too bad.

I smiled when Dimitra handed me her camera with knowing eyes. Even then she was just as perceptive. The look in her eyes were saying 'You're getting a picture too.'

They posed and I took the picture, I looked at it, seeing how happy they were. I felt that guilt for intruding again.

Mr. White-Willow strode to me, taking the camera from me.

Pushing away my nagging guilt, I padded to Sara and Demon, smiling as I saw Dimitra's beam.

I feel so blind for not recognizing her as soon as I saw her.

I moved behind my special girl, wrapping an arm around her waist, I held her to me. Then I put an arm on her mother's shoulders. It was clear where Dimitra's lack of height came from.

The barely audible-even with my ears-click of the camera went off.

I moved forward to see the picture when Mr. white-Willow looked behind me.

He looked confused at first, then a sly smile appeared as he shook his head at me.

I never got to see that picture, so I always wondered how it took.

END OF FLASH BACK

Still in Matt's POV

I gazed at the picture for what could've been years, but I knew was only minutes, before I noticed the sharpied words in the corner.

*****Have a happy Sweet Sixteenth! I'll be counting the days from hell till I can see you face to face!

Demon {/\_/\}*****

Soon the words became blurry and I raised my hand to my face to feel the tears rolling down my chin. I wiped my eyes self-consciously as Dimitra put the car in park.

I looked up at her and she took off her seat belt and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her calming scent.

Grapes, apples, and vanilla. The delicious scent assaulted me as I noticed the hint of ginger that marked her as a werewolf.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, but eventually my eyes ran dry. Valinor urged me to stay here and let her comfort me, but my pride said to tell her 'I'm sorry for blubbering all over you.'

Unable to decide, my arms tightened around her waist as I raised my head. "Sorry."

Dimitra shook her head softly and removed one arm. I made a soft sound of protest and moved closer to my delicate She-Wolf. She reached behind me and felt around. Seeming satisfied, she brought her arm back and pressed something small and hard in my hand.

I didn't look to see what she gave me, I only kissed her cheek and went back to holding her.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I heard her whisper, "Look at it." in my ear.

I slid one arm off her waist and held a soft black jewellers box between us. Dimitra reached for the box and the charms of the bracelet I gave her oh so long ago, brushed my wrist.

Together we opened the box revealing a necklace held by a black cord. Hanging off of it was a wolf's head made of amber. A small piece of paper fluttered down, so I picked It up.

The note read:

*****Through the bracelet we are bound, through this necklace we are one.*****

I took out the necklace without hesitation and slid it over my head, leaving it resting against my neck.

(An* Here is where the sentimental part ends)

Suddenly, an insistent tapping on the glass broke through the calm of our moment. We looked up to see Conner, watching us with envy in his eyes. I'm going to talk to him about this later. I decided.

I opened the window and he said, "Seth wants to see Dimitra." his voice was flat and if it weren't for the envy in his eyes, he would've been expressionless.

Dimitra glared at Conner before jumping out of her jeep.

(AN* and this is where I thought, "well I did my math yesterday so before I go on, how about I ask the teacher if he needs help? He never does any way." Well, then I spent half the day helping him and the other half outside working at a physical activity. Stupid me. I got most of this done in a half an hour.)

Dimitra's POV

'Jealous jerk! I can't believe you couldn't even wait five minutes! Oh, but of course, because I kissed you, you think I'm yours? Well I'm not!' I jumped out of my black jeep and turned towards the house angrily.

I shot an apologetic glance toward Matt and began my walk inside the house.

As soon as I passed the threshold, Seth ran to me and began pulling me in an unknown direction. Confused, I let him and we soon stopped in an unfamiliar room. It had two beds, so I assumed it belonged to the twins.

"What is it Seth?" I knew I wasn't getting out until I helped him.

"The date! The date, I'm taking Serena out! Help!" Poor boy, probably never been on a date before.

"Do you have a place in mind?" He shook his head, "Kay gimme your phone." He handed it to me without hesitation. I dialled a number from a flier some crazy hobo through at me.

The phone rung twice before someone answered. "This is the Bella Italian, how may I help you?" there was a fake note of cheerfulness in his voice. Like he didn't understand why he was still working here.

"I'd like to reserve a table for two." I gave off in my alpha voice. It made humans thing we were either very charismatic or threatening.

"When?" I was a man I'd say was in his early twenties, he sounded oddly curious.

"Friday." I kept my answers short. For some reason I was put off. Friday was two days away.

"What time?"

"Seven."

"For how many?"

"Two."

I heard the sound of flipping papers before the voice came again. "I think I can book you in, under what name?"

"Greene." For some reason I wanted Serena to think that Seth came up with all this.

"Very well, have a nice day." he hung up.

Making reservations isn't that hard.

I looked at Seth, "Now this is your part, go ask her out." He looked terrified, but followed me out the room.

I sat in the kitchen and saw Conner and Matt glaring at each other in determination. Stupid boys.

Serena walked inside and Seth spoke up, "Serena, can I talk to you alone?" She nodded confused, and they walked out of the room.

The silence was very awkward, none of us wanted to break the silence, and for five minutes we all sat there. Fidgeting.

Seth walked back in, elated, and Serena looked calm, but I saw in her eyes that she wanted to do a happy dance.

'Congratulation!' I sent him, sounding smug.

Howl To The Moon

Chapter 20

Matt's POV

Dimitra glanced at me in a way where I knew she was sorry. As soon as she entered the house I swung my gaze to the one who interrupted us.

I got out of the car glaring, "What the hell Conner!"

His eyes narrowed, "I should be the one asking that question." he growled, "She's mine."

I took a step forward, "She's nobodies, she's not a mated wolf. If anyone's, she's mine."

Conner matched my step, "Are you the one that kissed her? No, that was me."

What! No, she's never gonna be with someone like him! She needs someone who knows her, someone who understands what she's been through. Not some power hungry alpha who's only concern is when his next run is.

"When's the last time you saw her smile? Never? Well, do you even know her personality? Unlike you, I knows her. So back off." Conner looked furious.

He pushed me and by back touched the jeep. "You didn't see her for three years, and when you do, you don't even recognize her!"

I shoved him back and sneered, "At least I don't shift, than attack girls. And loose." I was referring to last night in the media room.

Conner threw a punch, which I dodged no problem, and yelled, "Who do you think you are?" another punch, this time it hit me in the gut and I doubled over. "You wouldn't understand, you're not an alpha!"

I swung this time and connected with Conner's jaw. "Well, my wolf claimed her so back off!" if a male claims a female, the female becomes forbidden to touch.

"So did mine!" the shock left me paralyzed and my alpha took full advantage of it. He pushed me back against the jeep and held me there this time.

Blood feuds have been started, entire families extinct because of double claims. I didn't want to loose the person who helped me after what happened when I saw Sara's mangled corpse.

"Conner, you're like my brother, so I don't want you gone. But I'm not going to sit around while you take away my girl." I couldn't let that happen.

He let me go and took a couple of steps back, "Sorry." he muttered.

"It's okay, I said some stuff I shouldn't have. Sorry." Conner looked at me and smiled.

"You know I'm not giving her up either?" I grinned and nodded.

We slowly walked to the house and each step caused a sharp pain in my gut to erupt. Conner packs a hard punch.

I looked over to see Conner rubbing his jaw. So do I.

Soon enough we were in the kitchen when Conner sends to me, 'You do know you'll never get her right?'

'You're right.' he looked smug.

I heard him think to himself 'Dimitra would be better off without a pushover.'

The smirk was automatic as I finished. 'You're right, because Dimitra is not a prize to get. She's a wolf with choices, and she WILL choose me.'

We were back to glaring.

Conner's POV

My already simmering anger grew hotter when my She-Wolf even looked at him in a way that was not angry or dismissive. Matt got out of the car, his eyes blazing with fury.

"What the hell Conner!" he had the nerve to touch a claimed She-Wolf.

I took all my strength not to snarl at him, "I should be the one asking that question." It came out as a growl. "She's mine."

That idiot decided to test my patience, seeing as he took a step forward. "She's nobodies, she is not a mated wolf. If anyone's she's mine."

That hypocrite! He says she doesn't belong to anyone, then says she's his! He is clearly trying to push my buttons. "Are you the one that kissed her? No, that was me!" Take that.

I saw rage play across Matt's features, his hands clenched and he looked about ready to murder me. I peered into his mind, expecting him imagining kissing her like the pervert he is. Instead, I heard him listing off why he was so much better for her than me and how I was a power crazed, shallow, insignificant idiot.

I pulled away sharply, disgusted.

"When's the last time you saw her smile? Never? Well, do you even know her personality? Unlike you, I knows her. So back off."

How dare he! Tell me to stay away from the She-Wolf that Eridor claimed. That was one of the worst things you could say to a male werewolf.

At that instant, my control shattered as I shoved him into the jeep. "You didn't see her for three years, and when you do, you don't even recognize her!" I wanted him to see everything he'd done wrong.

He pushed me back and snarled "At least I don't shift, than attack girls. And loose." That was clearly something I wasn't proud of, but my wolf was in control and he wasn't pleased with her reaction to my interrogation.

It was a low blow, but it infuriated me. I threw an decent punch-which he easily dodged- and yelled "Who do you think you are?" I punched again and this time connected with hit stomach. He bent over as I continued, "You wouldn't understand, you're not an alpha!"

Matt swung at me and I felt a sharp pain in my jaw where he hit. Then Matt said something that made me realize why he was thinking of Dimitra's benefit earlier. "Well, my wolf claimed her so back off!"

Anger flooded through me as I yelled, "So did mine!"

I wasn't happy, but this guy was one of my best friends, I didn't want to loose him, but if we keep fighting, it's inevitable.

Matt spoke up softly, like he realized the same thing I did. "Conner, you're like my brother, so I don't want you gone. But I'm not going to sit around while you take away my girl." I wouldn't have it any other way.

Guilt overwhelmed me as I took a few steps back. "Sorry." Why did it not truly convey how guilty I was feeling.

"Matt's head lowered as he replied. "It's okay, I said some stuff I shouldn't have. Sorry."

For some reason, just hearing it was enough. I forced him to meet my gaze, smiling. "You know I'm not giving her up either?"

The grin that spread across his face was enough to make me think we can get through this without damaging our friendship too much.

Matt mock sighed and we began our walk to our home.

After a few steps, I caressed my jaw where I'd been hit. He has a good punch, and as much as Dimitra denied being in need of help, Matt would do a good job of it.

Like he said before, he knew Dimitra, he had years of experience, where as I've only had three days.

Has it really only been a few days? It feels like an eternity.

Day one: We capture Dimitra and bring her to our house, unconscious.

Day two: Dimitra meets the pack personally and begins to become a permanent fixture here.

Day three: Today

Only three days, over five years of experience. Like Matt said, she didn't belong to anyone, so there was no way of knowing her as deep in such a short amount of time.

Like Dimitra said, she's a person with personality, and personality changes.

I peered at Matt from the corner of my eye, wondering if he was worthy of such a beautiful Goddess. Once we entered the kitchen, I decided to test him.

'You do know you'll never get her?" I sent my thoughts.

'Your right.' He's not even gonna try? She needs someone who is gonna make her fight for what she wants. Dimitra would be better off without a pushover.

Suddenly he smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye. 'You're right, because Dimitra is not a prize to get. She's a wolf with choices, and she WILL choose me.'

I glared at him thinking, 'It'll be an honor to fight him for Dimitra's heart.

Damon's POV

I looked out the window, seeing Dimitra entering the house while my pack-mates fought over her like starving animals.

I reached for my cell and dialed the number I had memorized.

"Bella Italian, how can I help you? Trey asked.

"Hey Trey , I got her. The girl is in the house. Don't come yet. She's still on her guard."

"Hurry, we don't want to loose the window of opportunity."

I looked back out the window, at the werewolves fighting outside. "She'll be here a while." I confirmed.

"Okay, I'll tell Deveroux." I hung up.

Opening the door and leaving my room, I thought. 'You're doing it for power.'

I'll TELL DEVEROUX.


End file.
